


The Taste Of Sin

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [36]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom Thor, Brother/Brother Incest, Come Licking, Creampie, Cuckolding, Don't copy to another site, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Thor as a big ass, Voyeurism, ball worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: It wasn’t Loki’s fault that his eyes kept landing on Thor’s stupidly large and muscular ass and his mouth watered.1-Kinktober 2020 Day 8: Rimming2-Sin-Mas 2020 Day 17
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Peter Quill/Thor
Series: Kinktober [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500938
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	1. Kinktober 2020 Day 8 - Rimming

Loki watched as his adoptive older brother lifted weights in their makeshift gym/office. Loki had his book firmly covering his face but his eyes kept drifting over the top of his book and it wasn’t his fault that his eyes kept landing on Thor’s stupidly large and muscular ass and his mouth watered. 

Thor was sweating and grunting as he lifted weights, bending at the knee and sticking his ass out at Loki, the grey fabric of his gym shorts straining against the blond’s fat ass cheeks and Loki had to avert his gaze to stop himself from getting hard in his sweatpants. 

This wasn’t the first time Loki had noticed how well amazing Thor’s ass was, it bounced and jiggled each time the older man took a step and whatever the man wore always was clinging to each dip and curve as if it was one inch away from tearing apart. Loki buried his nose in his book as arousal flooded his body as Thor sighed loudly and he looked up just in time to see Thor bend over to touch his toes and god Loki’s mouth watered at the sight of Thor’s ass in that position. 

Loki could see the straps of the jockstrap his older brother wore under his workout shorts and his cock jolted in his pants at the way the straps just seemed to prop Thor’s ass cheeks up higher and Loki had to swallow hard. 

“I’m going to take a nap Loki, I’m exhausted. Wake me when it’s time for dinner yeah?” Thor called over his shoulder as he wiped at his sweaty face with a towel before tossing it over his shoulder.

“Mmhmm,” Loki hummed as he stared unseeingly at the words in his book as his adoptive brother smiled brightly at him before leaving the room. 

Loki dropped his book over the tent in his pants and let out a long sigh when Thor left the room and he heard Thor’s room door click shut. Loki stared at the ceiling as he absently rubbed at his erection before a wonderful yet awful idea popped into his head. Loki considered it for a bit longer before he dropped his book onto the nearby table and stepped out of the room, pushing Thor’s door open slowly. 

Loki had to adjust his pants when he saw Thor sprawled out on his stomach snoring on top of his bed only wearing a red jockstrap. His smooth, fat ass exposed and Loki went weak in the knees. Thor always fell asleep fast and he slept deeply, his snores always a dead give away. It annoyed Loki in the past but now it was a good thing. 

Loki crept into his older brother’s room and wet his lips as he finally, finally got his hands onto Thor’s big ass. Loki had to swallow down a moan as he kneaded the pliable, toned flesh and loved how his hands couldn’t cover all of Thor’s ass. Loki pried the cheeks apart and his cock leaked in his sweatpants as Thor’s tight pink pucker was revealed to his gaze and how his crack glistened with sweat from his workout. 

Loki swallowed the pooling salvia in his mouth as he slowly knelt on the edge of Thor’s bed and dipped his head down. Loki’s eyes rolled up into his head as he dazed his tongue over his older brother’s damp crack and his hole. Thor grunted in his sleep but resumed snoring as Loki had to shove his hand down his pants to grab his cock to stop himself from coming right then. 

Thor was musky and sweaty on his tongue and Loki already wanted more. Loki dug his fingers into Thor’s meaty ass cheeks, holding them wide apart as he buried his face between them and lapped at Thor’s pink hole eagerly. 

Loki slurped wetly as his chin and lips became wet with his saliva as he sucked and licked all over Thor’s crack, eyes closed in ecstasy. Loki had rimmed other men before, it was his favourite thing to do really but none of them had this man-musk taste that Thor seemed to have. 

Loki dragged his tongue down Thor’s crack and stared at the edge of the jockstrap that was hiding Thor’s cock and balls and considered the idea for a moment. Loki hooked his index finger against the pouch of his older brother’s jockstrap and tugged until the blond’s rather large pair of balls spilled out. Loki opened his mouth and dove in without a second thought. Loki had to grip his cock hard to stop from coming as Thor’s ball sweat smeared over his face as he sucked and licked at the damp sac and he had never been so hard in his whole life. 

Loki took time sucking at each fat ball before he dragged his tongue back up Thor’s crack and slowly wiggled his tongue into Thor’s hole. Loki grinned and slowly jerked his cock when Thor moaned in his sleep, body twitching under Loki’s ministrations. 

Loki pulled back with a muted gasp and jerked his cock a few more times as he stared at the wet mess he had left behind on his older brother’s hole, crack and balls. Loki couldn’t resist bouncing Thor’s fat ass cheeks a few times just to see them jiggle without fabric restricting his view and he nodded in appreciation at the view. 

Loki slipped off the bed, hand still around his cock intending to leave to his room to finish himself off. 

“Where do you think you’re going, little brother?” Thor rumbled from the bed and Loki froze like a deer in headlights before slowly turning around. Thor was now propped up against his headboard with a smug smirk on his lips and an erection wetting the pouch of his jockstrap. 

“Get back here and finish licking my ass,” Thor ordered as he reached down and pulled his ass cheeks apart to show Loki his glistening hole. 

“T-Thor,” Loki swallowed hard.

“Don’t make me come over there little brother,” Thor warned and Loki was stumbling back to the bed, kneeling back into his previous place. 

“Show big brother how hard you got from licking his ass and balls,” Thor ordered lazily and Loki tugged his sweatpants and boxers down around his thighs so his cock could spring free and be exposed. 

“You’re going to jerk that tiny cock of yours and coat my hole in your cum little brother… Then you’re going to clean it up,” Thor chuckled as a bead of pre-cum formed at the tip of Loki’s cock as the smaller man swayed slightly at the order and what he was being asked to do. 

“If you don’t come on my hole I will go out and find someone to come in it and then I will tie to you my bed and sit on your face so you’re forced to lick some stranger’s cum out of my ass. One way or another you will be licking cum from my hole today little brother,” Thor grinned dangerously and Loki shuffled forward, hand pumping his cock as his cheeks burned at the image Thor painted for him. 

“That’s what I thought,” Thor laughed as he tilted his hips and sighed happily as Loki let out a strangled moan as he came a few strokes later. Loki watched ropes of his cum drip over his older brother’s ass, it was sinful and erotic in a way that had Loki’s head spinning. 

Loki released his hold on his spent cock before bending over and shoving his face against Thor’s ass again. Thor moaned in sync with Loki when the dark-haired man got the first taste of his cum off of Thor’s sweaty skin. 

“That’s it little brother, lick my ass.” Thor moaned as he grabbed the back of Loki’s head and pressed him firmer against his ass uncaring of the way Loki moaned and grunted. Loki had never been in this position before and he loved it, he licked and sucked his cum off of his brother’s hole and crack. 

“Fuck yeah, that’s my good little ass licker,” Thor grunted as he freed his cock from his jockstrap and began to jack off. It didn’t take long for Thor to come, his cum painting Loki’s dark hair with white strands and Thor released his hold on Loki’s hair and relaxed back against his bed with a content sigh. 

“You liked that didn’t you little brother, you love being my little ass licker.” Thor crooned as he took in the mess that was Loki’s face and how the younger man was already half-hard again. 

“Yes Thor,” Loki admitted as he felt some of his cum-drenched hair stick to his cheeks. 

“Good, that’s your new job around here. Whenever I want you’re going to lick my ass understood?” Thor grunted as his eyes grew heavy, his nap had been interrupted after all. 

“Yes big brother,” Loki nodded eagerly and Thor smirked and nudged him off the bed with his foot. 

“Don’t forget to wake me for dinner and you’re only allowed to eat my ass when I allow it, so no more sneaking in while I’m asleep,” Thor said and Loki agreed before Thor hummed and fell asleep, very happy with how this day had played out.


	2. Sin-Mas 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Peter Quill

Loki shifted silently from where he was standing inside of Thor’s closet, doing what he was told to do by his big brother. Thor was sitting on his bed, studying with one of his friends Peter Quill. Loki was told to stay silent inside of his closet and to watch, so the door was cracked open enough for Loki to peer out of and see the whole length of the bed. 

Loki loved Thor, but he could appreciate the muscular build of Peter Quill, the man had a nice ass but it was more toned than fat like Thor’s. Loki startled and rocked on his heels, his cock twitching in his pants as he stopped daydreaming and noticed that the two large men on the bed had shifted. Peter had his hands on Thor’s hips as the large blond was kneeling on his bed with his hands on the headboard.

“Come on Pete,” Thor encouraged with a roll of his hips and Peter growled and yanked Thor’s shorts down around his thighs showing off a green jockstrap this time. Loki had to shove his hand down his pants to grab his cock at the sight of Thor’s ass revealed and looking oh so perky and eager. Thor let out a wanton moan when Peter spanked his ass with a grunt before pulling his ass cheeks apart. Loki’s mouth watered when Thor’s wet, pink hole was put on display and his cock throbbed in his hand as he slowly stroked himself. 

Loki let out a puff of air when Peter unzipped his jeans, letting his fat cock bob free. Thor looked over his shoulder and grinned before he moaned like a whore as Peter pushed his bare cock into him. Loki swayed on his feet, grip tightening on his cock as he watched unable to look away as Peter fucked into Thor with rough jerks of his hips. Loki felt a string of drool starting to roll down his chin as he watched Peter’s thick cock spread his big brother’s hole wide with each thrust. Thor moaned and urged his friend on as he rocked back to meet Peter’s thrusts, clearly the two had done this before and the sound of Peter’s large balls slapping against Thor’s ass echoed in the room alongside Thor’s whorish moans and Peter’s grunts. 

Peter stilled not too long after and tossed his head back with a proper moan as he held Thor’s hips in place so his cock was buried deep inside of the large blond. Thor groaned in pleasure, mouth dropping open as Loki saw Peter’s balls draw up and white cum slowly seep out around Peter’s cock. 

“Fuck,” Peter grunted as he pulled out of Thor’s ass and tucked his cock and balls back into his pants as he and Loki watched as a bead of cum rolled out of Thor’s ass and down his thigh. 

“I love it when you come over,” Thor said sounding quite pleased with himself. Peter laughed and slapped Thor’s ass as he got off the bed, grabbing his bag. 

“See you next week Thor,” Peter called over his shoulder and Loki could hear his heartbeat in his ears as Peter left and the front door of the apartment clicked shut. 

“Get out here little brother and take a good look at my creamed hole,” Thor called out and Loki staggered out of the closet, his pants wet and tented as he knelt on the bed behind his older brother. 

Thor balanced himself on his knees as he reached behind himself and pried his ass cheeks apart, flexing his hole. Loki let out a wounded moan as he was treated to the sight of Thor’s stretched hole and a fresh glob of cum escaping it. 

“It is a nice sight isn’t it little brother, did you enjoy the show?” Thor commented smugly as he looked over his shoulder and saw the awed look on Loki's flushed face. 

“Y-Yes Thor, thank you.” Loki stammered out as he rubbed his heel against the line in his pants. 

“I’m going to sit on your face now little brother and you’re going to be my good little ass licker and clean my hole of Peter’s cum.” Thor ordered and Loki whimpered at the order and found himself laying on his back on his older brother’s bed. 

Loki opened his mouth as Thor swung himself over his body and still holding his fat ass cheeks apart he slowly lowered his ass down onto Loki’s face. Loki grabbed the straps of the green jock Thor was wearing and moaned as Thor dragged his cum dripping hole over Loki’s face, smearing Peter’s cum and Thor’s sweat over the younger man’s skin. Loki whimpered as he shuddered at the sin of it all before he stuck his tongue out and lapped at Thor’s hole.

“Oh yeah, that’s it, little brother, lick my filthy hole,” Thor grunted as he pressed his ass down against Loki’s face so Loki had no choice but to rim him. Loki clung to the straps as he lifted his head slightly, just enough to bury his face properly between Thor’s sweaty ass cheeks and he began to slurp and suck at Thor’s hole. 

Loki moaned as Peter’s bitter cum flooded over his tongue, mixed with the musky scent that was pure Thor. It was an odd combination but one Loki quickly grew used to as he pushed his tongue into Thor’s cum-filled hole and actively began to suck Peter’s cum out of his older brother’s ass. 

“That so damn good, such a good ass licker you are little brother,” Thor moaned as he snapped the pouch of the jockstrap down so he could fist his erection. Thor rocked his ass over Loki’s face as he jerked off, groaning and panting as he easily brought himself to his climax with his little brother’s tongue buried in his hole, eating Peter’s cum from his hole. 

Thor smiled in a haze as he came down from his orgasmic high before he lifted his ass off of Loki’s face and rolled onto the bed to get a good look at Loki’s face. 

His little brother’s face was flushed and a mess of sweat and Peter’s cum, his mouth still open and cum staining his lips while his pants were bulging obscenely. 

“You can jerk that tiny cock of yours off little brother when you’re back in your room, I’m taking a nap,” Thor ordered as he yawned, sex always exhausted him. Loki’s flush deepened and he rolled off of the bed, cupping his erection as he left Thor’s room silently.

Thor crossed his arms under his head and grinned up at the ceiling his room, he loved how obedient Loki had gotten ever since he discovered Loki’s little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
